


На моих моментальных снимках мы всегда будем стоять рядом

by Cexmet



Category: Love and Honor (2013)
Genre: AU, Drama, Language: Russian, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing, Vietnam War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот - винтовка, вот - елда. Остальное - ерунда(с).</p>
            </blockquote>





	На моих моментальных снимках мы всегда будем стоять рядом

10.  
У Райта трясется нижняя челюсть, он тараторит, чуть не срываясь на визг, все слова слепливаются в один комок, но Джойнер все равно понимает, потому, что говорил бы то же самое, наступив на попрыгушку Бетти.  
– Блядь, я не хочу здесь сдохнуть. Я хочу домой. Не хочу сдохнуть. Хочу жить. Блядь, за что. Не хочу сдохнуть. Блядь, почему я.  
Джойнер едва не бросает Райту в ответ его обычное «я не женщина и уж точно не голая», но тут же засовывает желание так сказать куда подальше. Райт ревет как девчонка, Джойнер видит катящиеся по его лицу огромные слезы, ни черта ничем не может помочь и от этого злится все сильнее, не просто злится, он, бля, в бешенстве, его колотит не хуже, чем Райта.  
– Все назад. Живо! – кричит он, отворачиваясь от Райта. Пару секунд ребята смотрят с недоверием, а потом, так ни слова не сказав, подчиняются приказу.  
Джойнер просто идет за ними, быстрым шагом, высматривая растяжки между деревьев, молясь, чтобы больше никто не наступил на Бетти или воронью лапку. Он всем сердцем ненавидит Вьетнам, ненавидит сраных вьетнамцев, ненавидит мистера Линдона Джонсона собственной персоной, а больше всего ненавидит тупого сукина сына Микки Райта, который умудрился шагнуть прямиком на мину и вот-вот сдохнет, разлетевшись кучей кровавых ошметков. Джойнеру кажется, что он сейчас стоит рядом с Райтом, а тот обнимает его за плечи, рыдает прямо в ухо, повторяя свои бесконечные «не хочу сдохнуть» и его горячие слезы расплываются жирными пятнами по насквозь пропотевшей форме.  
Потом Джойнер слышит взрыв позади себя, от этого внутри у него тоже как будто все взрывается, он глохнет и не слышит последнего крика Райта. Он не слышит больше ничего. 

9.  
Джойнер едва не ломает себе глаза, высматривая ловушки, поэтому даже не замечает, как Райт догоняет его, пристраивается плечом к плечу, чтобы не сбиваться с шага.  
– Я ведь не вру, Джойнер, я правда стал пидорасом, я в тебя втюрился как девочка-дебилка, – говорит он вполголоса, так, чтоб остальные ребята не расслышали, а Джойнер готов зуб дать, что все они уже знают и помалкивают просто из вежливости.  
– Заткнись. Воды попей, что ли.  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
– Райт, блядь, угомонись, – говорит Джойнер, а внутри у него как будто искра пробегает.  
– Я не женщина и уж точно не голая, – бормочет Райт себе под нос, но от Джойнера на шаг отстает и больше не треплется. 

8.  
Больше всего в ночных дозорах Джойнер ненавидит две вещи: то, что джунгли не затыкаются ни на секунду, и то, что Райт тоже не затыкается.  
– Я из-за тебя стал пидорасом, что за гребаная хуйня, – бормочет Райт, прижимаясь к нему. Джойнер гладит его по спине, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет.  
– Отставить, Райт. Ты просто замерз, поэтому хочешь обниматься. Тебе нужно человеческое тепло.  
– Не нужно мне никакое ебучее человеческое тепло, у меня стояк, хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал или чтобы позволил у тебя отсосать еще разок. Я даже, наверное, не против чтобы ты отодрал меня в жопу.  
– Отставить, Райт, – повторяет Джойнер. – Во-первых, я не собираюсь драть тебя в жопу. Во-вторых, если немедленно не прекратишь, то потом будешь чертям с вилами объяснять, как вышло, что ты сопли развозил, пока нас всех перемочили.  
Райт тихо смеется и чуть откидывается назад. Он – здоровенный бык из лучшего калифорнийского мяса, так что дышать Джойнеру сразу становится легче. Отвернувшись от Райта, он вглядывается в темноту перед собой, повсюду ему мерещатся узкоглазые и от этого винтовка в руках тяжелеет на добрую сотню фунтов, оттягивает руки до земли, больше всего Джойнеру хочется упасть рожей вниз и заснуть.  
Но при воспоминаниях о райтовском отсосе у него все равно встает так, что будь здоров и Джойнер опять мысленно просит прощения у Джейн. Райт прижимается к нему по новой, Джойнеру приходится изо всех сил обнимать свою винтовку, только бы не потянуться обнимать Райта; они оба липкие, потные, мокрые, но внутри у Джойнера как будто все орет: вот он, твой весь до последней косточки, Джейн у черта на рогах, а Райт – здесь, не будь ты мудаком.  
Беда только в том, что он давно забыл, каково это – не быть мудаком. Джойнер сплевывает на землю, а Райт легко бодает его лбом в бок и отходит, с каждым футом удаляясь на миллиард миль. Теперь он дальше чем Джейн. Теперь он дальше чем Луна. 

7.  
Они заходят слишком далеко, связь здесь ни к черту, все понимают: случись что – они в полной заднице, подмога будет добираться часов пять.  
Рэй все время смотрит себе под ноги, будто пытается что-то разглядеть, хотя так он ни черта не увидит. Бернс витает в облаках, недавнее письмо от подружки его явно выбило из седла, Джойнер вспоминает письма Джейн, и думает – лучше бы они вовсе никогда не писали. Райт что-то весело насвистывает, едва слышно, но Джойнера этот звук все равно едва не сводит с ума.

6.  
– Хотел бы я сейчас сожрать большую пиццу, – говорит Франклин. – Целую, в одно рыло бы сожрал, не вру.  
– Хотел бы я сейчас отправиться на танцы с клевой девчонкой, – говорит Бернс.  
– Хотел бы я сейчас оказаться рядом со своей Джейн, – говорит Джойнер.  
– Ты ведь врешь, Джойнер, – Райт откидывается на спину и смотрит в небо. У него охренительно голубые глаза, один-в-один небесного цвета.  
– Ни черта. А чего бы ты сам хотел?  
Райт пожимает плечами, но не говорит ни слова вслух. 

5.  
– Твой часовой опять на посту, а? – Райт кивает на ширинку Джойнера. Тот фыркает и кивает в ответ – у самого Райта тоже стоит будь здоров.  
Это основательно попахивает всякой пидорасней, но Джойнер не откажется от повторения позавчерашнего. В ночном дозоре их никто не видит, кроме миллиарда вьетнамцев за каждым деревом и Джейн в его голове, но сейчас Джойнеру глубоко на все наплевать, он тянется к паху Райта, сначала чуть сжимает его яйца в ладони, а потом проходится по члену, сквозь ткань чувствуя напряжение, тяжесть, готовность разрядиться.  
Прямо сейчас: к черту войну, к черту Вьетнам, к черту даже Джейн, прости Господи. Джойнер знает, что потом пошлет к черту уже самого себя за эти мысли, но сейчас ему на все насрать.  
– Я хочу тебе отсосать, вот что, – прямо говорит Райт и чуть подается назад, чтобы ухватить его пояс за пряжку.  
– Нет, – говорит Джойнер, но у него рука не поднимается долбануть Райта по роже, чтобы тот прекратил свои дурацкие шуточки и отвял насовсем, потому, что, на самом деле, Джойнер бы душу запродал за один убогий отсос. Ему до чертиков стыдно, но он надеется, что Райт правда это сделает.  
– Чего, струсил, да?  
Райт лезет ему в штаны, мацает своими шустрыми пальцами, а у Джойнера никак не хватает духа послать его, он до смерти устал скучать по Джейн то левой, то правой рукой, а бабы в местных деревнях такие уродливые, что лучше трахнуть дохлую овцу.  
– Иди нахуй, Райт, – говорит он, собравшись с силами.  
– Есть, сэр, – отвечает Райт и, быстро нагнувшись, обхватывает член Джойнера губами.  
Сосет он кое-как, даже у Джейн получалось лучше, но Джойнеру много не надо. Ему кажется, что он в гребаном раю, где-то там, на розовых облаках с ангелочками, а потом он опускает взгляд и видит, бля, Райта. Ему мужик сосет, как пидору какому, но Джойнера даже не тошнит, он только стискивает кулаки и мысленно просит у Джейн прощения, надеясь, что сама она сейчас не развлекается с каким-нибудь Джоди.  
Закончив, Райт глотает все до последней капли и замирает на пару секунд, будто надеясь на продолжение, потом поднимается, вытирая рот.  
– Во всем Вьетнаме не жрал ничего вкуснее твоей малафьи, вот честное слово, – говорит он. 

4.  
Первый раз у них случается все как бы само собой.  
Война выматывает основательно, но не настолько, чтобы такие проблемы не возникали – утренние стояки, ночные стояки, дневные, прямо посреди марш-броска, когда тебе кажется, что земля вот-вот куда-нибудь провалится и ты вместе с ней. Джойнера это бесит с самого начала – он был уверен, что всякое желание ебаться сойдет на нет за пару недель в Наме, но ни черта подобного не случается, у него то и дело встает. У остальных – та же беда, все они время от времени по одному прячутся по кустам, чтобы трахнуться в руку.  
Начать легко, а кончить сложно, Джойнер дергает себя то одной рукой, то другой, пытаясь вспомнить, каковы на ощупь сиськи Джейн и какие она носит трусы. В голову лезут вещи, о которых он бы предпочел не думать никогда в жизни, не видеть их, не знать, на что, например, похож человек, подорвавшийся на фугасе или как выглядят ребята, которых вьетнамцы взяли в плен и вдоволь поразвлеклись.  
И однажды, когда он судорожно дрочит, пытаясь на видеть в тенях от листьев очертаний человеческих трупов, к Джойнеру подходит Райт. У него явно та же проблема, хоть ширинка и не расстегнута, но стоячий член оттягивает ткань штанов так, что сомневаться не приходится.  
– Может, поделимся? – спрашивает Райт. Джойнер не сразу врубается в его слова, а потом понимает и кивает. Собственно, почему бы и нет, покажите парня, который не делал так с приятелями в школьной душевой.  
Джойнер тянется к нему, а Райт хватает пальцами его член, и пару раз бестолково тянет на себя, потом приспосабливается. Джойнер старается не спешить, зная, что от слишком быстрых движений пользы особой не будет, Райт же будто огонь трением добывает, но Джойнеру нравится, ему неожиданно становится спокойнее от прикосновений к чужому телу, и он точно переносится из Вьетнама куда-то домой.  
Потом он кончает и замирает, чтобы перевести дух, чувствуя, как Райт толкается бедрами ему навстречу, так резко и сильно, будто с ног пытается сшибить, а потом чуть не падает на него, тоже кончая, шумно втягивая в себя воздух.  
Несколько секунд они стоят неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой, со стороны, как пить дать, похожие на обнимающуюся парочку.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Райт, как-то смешно прижимаясь к нему грудью, такой здоровенный и неуклюжий, – мне было что-то совсем хреново, а теперь уже легче.  
Джойнер молча кивает ему и похлопывает по плечу чистой рукой – ему и самому было хреново, Райт помог. 

3.  
Джойнер старается вбить в их гребаные пустые головы все, что знает сам, но с тем же успехом он мог бы пытаться заставить любого из ребят петь как Джимми Хендрикс. Просто у тебя или есть чутье или нет, и если нет, то, скорее всего, тебе крышка, но можешь попытаться выбраться.  
Джойнер рассказывает о том, какой звук издают усики попрыгушки Бетти, когда на них наступаешь – конечно, вряд ли кто-нибудь придет на подмогу, если ты сумеешь определить, что наступил на эту сучку, но хотя бы предупредишь остальных, чтоб они свалили подальше раньше, чем ты не выдержишь и поднимешь ногу. Еще Джойнер учит отряд высматривать ловушки, которыми вьетнамцы напичкали лес от чащи до опушки, но никто его особо не слушает, по крайней мере – до тех пор, пока Билли-Бою из Теннеси не сносит взрывом голову.  
– Вот это вот, бля, будет с любым, кто попадет в ловушку, – орет Джойнер так громко, как только может, все остальные смотрят на груду окровавленной мертвой плоти, которая еще несколько минут назад была Билли-Боем.  
После этого отряд впитывает каждое его слово, и Джойнер выкладывает им все, что сам успел усечь, и что выучил с чужих слов, но все равно чутье не привьешь. Джойнеру остается только надеяться на удачу, свою собственную и чужую. Может быть, им всем повезет, и никто, кроме Билли-Боя не попадет под пулю, не наступит на мину, не запутается в растяжке, как полный кретин. Никто, даже Рэй, даже, мать его, Райт.

2.  
Под первым обстрелом Рэй во всю глотку орет:  
– Блядь! Господи! Блядь! Господи! Блядь! Господи! – до тех пор, пока Райт не подползает к нему и не зажимает рот рукой. Вроде бы Рэй продолжает что-то такое же гундосить себе через нос, но теперь его вопли Джойнера уже не отвлекают. Удерживая Рэя, Райт умудряется стрелять куда-то там – стрелять неважно, понятное дело, но он все равно тот еще мазила, его пальба больше отвлекает узкоглазых от остальных, чем действительно кого-то укладывает, но это – уже немало, Бернс и Франклин берут все остальное на себя и справляются неплохо. Они – молодцы, настоящие ребята.  
Джойнер думает, что скорее доверился бы Бернсу, чем Иисусу Христу, но потом Бернс как-то выскальзывает из его мыслей, а вот Райт, пристроивший винтовку на поваленном стволе дерева, остается.  
Только когда все заканчивается, Райт отпускает Рэя. Его рука вся в соплях и слюнях, Райт вытирает ее об колено.  
– Блядь, – повторяет Рэй.  
– Я не женщина и уж точно не голая, – спокойно говорит Райт. Он спокоен так, будто катается в траве где-то на ферме. Джойнер от души ему завидует, сам он чуть не обоссался. А может быть и обоссался, в этом гребаном Вьетнаме они все потеют как свиньи и по мокрым штанам никогда не скажешь точно, пот это или еще чего. 

1.  
Микки Райт – хороший парень, хоть и придурок сразу заметно.  
Джойнер смотрит на него и понимает: парень – покойник, рано или поздно ему точно крышка, или под пулю подлезет, или наступит на мину, подорвется к хренам собачьим. Джойнер чувствует ответственность за них за всех, это чувство его бесит настолько, что он готов сделаться мудаком не хуже сержанта Эллиса, заставлявшего новичков на подготовке пить собственную мочу.  
– Отряд веду я, – говорит Джойнер. – Усекли?  
– Отведи меня домой, мамочка, – откликается Райт и Франклин с Рэем ржут.  
– Отведу, – кивает Джойнер, – если только сами не облажаетесь и пиздоглазые нас не разрежут на кусочки.  
– Заметано, – отвечает Райт. 

0.  
От Райта осталась куча бесформенных мясных кусков, но Джойнер уже достаточно насмотрелся на всякое, чтобы ни блевать, ни рыдать не тянуло. Он просто стоит рядом с трупом и смотрит, думает о том, как обещал Райту вернуть их всех домой, а еще о том, что надо было или послать Райта уж сразу, до того, как это все дерьмо началось, или не быть с ним таким мудком.  
Дорогая Джейн, – думает он, – какого ж черта, Джейн, прости меня, прости меня, Райт. Он повторяет это, пока голова не начинает кружиться.


End file.
